Don't Make Armor in Minecraft
I'm sure you've all heard about Herobrine. That one Minecraft creepypasta that became a worldwide phenomanon. It's halted me from playing Minecraft one too many times. Well, yesterday, I finally worked up the nerve to play it again. I loaded up Minecraft, created a new save file, and began playing. Everything was normal. No Herobrine, no paranormal activity whatsoever. So I continued playing. I made a house, went spelunking, everything you would do in Minecraft. It got to the point where, in a course of less than two hours, I had two full sets of iron armor and iron tools aplenty, plus some additional materials. Anyways, I stored up my materials, weapons, and the extra set of armor, and noticed it was night (In the game). So I headed to my makeshift bedroom and went to sleep. All was well, things were going great, and I wasn't even thinking about Herobrine. But then, something unusual happened. I woke up. This wouldn't be unusual if it was day, but it wasn't day. It was still night time. I can't say how much time had passed (Once again, in the game). But I also heard footsteps. For a second, I thought 'No, it's just your mind playing tricks on you; no one's really there.' And I really thought it was just my head. Alas, I heard the door to my house open, and the footsteps changed from wood (What my house was made out of) to grass, and eventually faded out. I mustered the courage to leave the bedroom and walked out to the main part of my house. Nothing was damaged, nothing was broken. I went over to my chest, though, and saw something horrifying. An iron sword and the set of iron armor were missing. I cannot relay to you how tempted I was to close out the game and never come back. But I didn't, for once. I kept playing. This time, I would face Herobrine, or whatever anomaly was in my single player game. I would face it with courage, with bravery, and fight it to the death with the power I had. I noticed the door was still open, so I rushed over there and left my house, and sprinted off. It was still night, but I didn't care. I was not going to back down. I headed into the forest, it was pitch black. I looked around, trying to find the miscreant, who I would face with dignity. I spun 360 degrees multiple times, until finally, I saw him. Or rather, I saw it. What I saw (and keep in mind I did not see this with crystal-clear vision) was a player in iron armor, only...something was off. I didn't see Herobrine's skin, or Steve's skin... All I saw was the armor, no skin underneath. That's all I managed to see before it passed behind a tree. I stood there in the dark forest pondering this. Was it a hacker with an invisible skin, or actually a ghost in my computer, or something else? I didn't know, and I didn't bother figuring it out. I dashed after the thing I had seen. I looked for about five minutes, nothing. I decided I'd give up and headed back to my house, if that thing EVER showed it's face to me again, I'd decimate it. As I walked up to my house, I saw something else. The door had been closed. It was open when I left, so that could only mean one thing... It was in my house. Some might've been scared; I would've too, if it wasn't for this adrenaline rush I was having at the time. I finally had this anomaly cornered, and I was going to destroy it for good. I casually approached, opened the door, and walked in. Again, everything was as it should've been. Nothing was out of place. I looked all around my house (Which was small at the time, so there wasn't much to look around). Then, I glanced out of my window, and saw it running off into the distance once more. I darted out of my house and chased after it. I had it in my sights, and I wasn't going to let it go. I managed to corner it (Once more), this time at the precipice of a cliff. There was no way of it escaping. It would either die from fall damage or die from my sword. It was time. It stood there looking off the cliff as I ran up to it like a berserker, ready to finish what I had started. Unfortunately, as soon as I got within two blocks of it, it vanished. The enderman's teleport sound was heard, and it was gone. It disappeared, but it did leave behind the armor. I picked it up and headed back to my house. I'm geussing that this thing is still out there, and one of these days I'm going to find it and kill it. I've decided to name it Eth, which is short for ethereal. Now then, fellow Minecraft players, I warn you. If you do happen to make any kinds of armor; whether it be iron, leather, gold, diamond, or even chainmail, look out. Because I have a feeling that Eth will be there to possess it and send you on a wild goose chase. If you do find him and kill him, consider yourself the savior of Minecraft, for I fear this is a threat far greater than Herobrine. Far greater than anything I've ever heard of in Minecraft... Written by Skirdus Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Minecrap Category:TRUE STORY